The D1 Effect- Chapter 12
by HaVIC
Summary: Hiroshima concludes, Condor and Co. get blasted 400 years into the future, all sorts of weird, scientific jargon and lots more make this installment of the D1 Effect a great read. Please be a kind fanfic reader and R&R. Thanks!


SPECIAL CHAPTER!   
  
The D1 Effect Chapter 12  
  
As told by the Captain John Leeroy  
  
Guerilla Ranks: Swamp-warrior  
  
There are no words to describe the mental agony and anger I felt spening the remaing 5 hours staring at the death the atomic bomb had made. Not only was I horrorified at the scene in front of me, but I also felt anger at my stupid race and everything that had disgraced it, including the bomb.  
  
** Why the loss of life? We are one species, even though we have our differences. Who cares? We can at least leave each other alone, not mercilessly kill each other. **  
  
It was by the holy blessing of god that we were soon thrust away again in the frozen winds of the time-shift, for if I had stood there one more second, I would have died from mental illnesses, if it's possible.  
  
A red-shift quantum wind picked up, and according to several theories, it signified a signifigant leap into the future. The wind started to dissolve everything around us into dust-sized paticles that soon started re-contructing into the landscape that was going to serve as the basis for S3D1, or the thrid stage of the Degeneration 1 physical anamoly.  
  
The landscape started to become the very familiar sight of martian soil and tiny T35 terrestrial shrub. In fact, it was a far too familiar sight for me to see. Wait a second, I've seen that bush before! Mayber about 25 years ago from my own time, but I had sworn I saw it before in my life!!!  
  
And then, it started to get weird. About 40 yards north east of the odd deja vu bush was a large, Col-like building with several enhancements such as what appeared to be anti-terrain magnetisim engines installed near the back. Very, very odd. Similar to my old Col where...  
  
Oh god.  
  
Weird.  
  
Insane.  
  
I was at the sight of my old Col, Fairwinds Uni. No, it couldn't be. Wait, yes it was! Fairwinds Uni was actually here, and I had "traveled back in time" to my time as a 10-year old. And what was the challenge in this I could not identify. In fact, through one of the windows I thought I could see my own self skimming through one of the text-memms. Too freaky, too spooky.  
  
I looked around me and saw that I was alone, or, at least that was what my eyes told me. You see, as a trained stealth soldier, that was my original position before I was promoted to Chief of N&E, you can tell the exact location of people without seeing them. I don't know if it iss my pyschic means, or by refexivly scouting for minute details, but SS's are very talented in that regard.  
  
From that special ability I had, I gathered that 6 figures were near by, about 10 feet around me and behind several rocks. They were chatting, even though I heard practically nothing. I glanced again at the hard-packed soil and figured out that one of the figures was 4 hooved.   
  
Easy as pie. The Animorphs and Aximili were here. There could not be anyone from the Ruin of the Reign mainly because of the way they set about finding each other. Once they were all together, they assumed that no one else was there and they should decide what to do next.  
  
Wondering how I know too much? Me too. So, let's ignore the fact that I'm sometimes overly observatant, and go to what happened next.  
  
For just a joke, I decided to sneak up on them and give them a scare. There is a reason, of course. Never let your guard down, and always be watching. Stupid rule, because everyone usually follows it, but these humans (and andilite) were 4 centuries old.   
  
I inched closer to the rock, keeping my balance and making sure that no sound was heard. Even though it is known to be impossible to sneak up on an andilite, it has been completly disregarded by SS's. Coming closer to the rock, or more likely, ledge, I started to hear the voices of Jake and Marco, fussing around about their plan of attack. I sprung.  
  
"So, you guys miss me?" I said, nonchalantly tumbling from behind the rock. Everyone jumped.  
  
"Ax-man, you just have got to tell us when people are going to do these things," Tobias, in his human form, complained.  
  
I honostly did not see him come up. He must have used a hologram, Aximili replied.  
  
"No, I didn't. Anyway, since Jake here is the obvious G2 leader, I'll let him take charge. My fight is behind the brush, not in the open. Even if we are on Mars."  
  
"What?!" Rachel demanded.  
  
"Hey, I think I know my own POB. (Planet of Birth) As and added bonus, we have my old Col here, that building over that ridge over there."  
  
"Okay, could you speak English just for one second here? A Col is..." Marco asked.  
  
"Oh, wait, 4 centuries, make that my "school" then. Although it isn't just for 5 grades. All of them. Anyway, I am right inside there, you see that short kid with the silver necklace?"  
  
They squinted for a second, then nodded their approval. "I think it's pretty cool seeing yourself again other then in Home-Holo's. Which leads me to my next point, why the heck would the yeerks want us here? I mean, nothing bad happened until the Sycthes came."  
  
Aximili quickly spoke up, I have formulated a reason, Condor, if you wish to hear it.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
Well, you call this anamoly the "D1 Effect", showing that it is the 1st stage of a quantum degeneration process, correct? Well, I have a question. What is stage 2?   
  
"Ummm, well, the scholars have determined that stage 2 cannot be reached, because it is nearing a complete time travel, which is not allowed by the laws of quantum physics. However, it might be possible if sufficient energy is incorperated with the following stage."  
  
I see! So, if the yeerks, he spat out the word like it was a swear word, (NOTE TO SELF: Aximli might not be so bad) got their hands on a proton-flux explosive, they might switch it to a D2 effect for a brief period of time.  
  
"Correct. This is dangerous because whatever happens in this time period affects the rest of time. And that isn't exactly what we want, now is it?"  
  
"Just butting in here guys, but isn't the plutonium oxide bubble gone if it is basically time travel?" Jake asked.  
  
"Plutonium what?" Cassie asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later. And that is a good observation, G2 Leader, we might be able to morph, which is good under the circumstances," I said.  
  
"G2 Leader? Hold on a second, this isn't right. I might let G2 leader go by, but G2 Leader AND Prince? Yea, right," Marco mused.  
  
"Shut up," Rachel defended. No, it wasn't a defense. It was more of a counter to the annoyence caused to her. I'm sounding like Aximili, aren't I? Okay, I'll stop.  
  
"Hold on, I see something. Ya', you know? This might be of use to you guys. About 1,000 weird-looking robots are coming this way. And they don't look ready to negotiate," Cassie said.  
  
My heart sank down to my toes as I turned around to see the army from hell approaching. So this was the reason why the yeerks sent us here, the bastards. "Oh shit, Tc2 103's. Interigation and torcher as 2 primary uses, battle and assasination as secondary uses. All around deadly robotic soldiers. Not a good sign."  
  
"Are our battle morphs good against them?" Tobias asked.  
  
"To a limited extent. Mine is the only one that can truely fight them well physically, but they have body-armor piercing devices. So, the croc is out."  
  
We looked over at the Tc2's for a long time as they slowly rolls their tredded wheel-like trans-terrainials across the endless plains of rock. And then I squinted to see my 10-year old self day dreaming, like any kid would. And then I turned back to see the army if hell approaching.  
  
Something all of a sudden clicked at that point. It all came together just then.   
  
This fight was going to get a bit more then personal.  
  
A/N: Okay, some call it a corny ending, others call it a cool ending. Doesn't matter. Part 13 comes up next and the strands of times start to shift.  
  



End file.
